New Heroes of Mobius
by Noval25
Summary: When it comes to Mobius, there has always been a savior, but soon new warriors will arise, even from the smallest hero.
1. Chapter 1

The series starts with a wolf running down a trail as he passed through other joggers. "Was that Sonic the Hedgehog?" "No, the real one goes a lot faster". The Wolf was maroon color, wearing a pair of pants with a chain on it and two small packs. The wolf looked at a separate route, "huh, I haven't been down this way in a while, might as well check it out". The Wolf ran down the path as many branches got in the way, he jumped off them as he entered an old playground.

He looked around, trying to remember his childhood. He remembered playing in the playground with an old friend, but he can't really remember their face. The only thing he must remember them is a friendship bracelet given to them.

"Just you wait, I will travel the world, and I will catch up to Sonic's speed, one day". He crawled under a bush, escaping back to the trail. When he saw a lot of smoke near his town, "oh no, not here," he raced off to his town to help.

When he arrived, the town was on fire with Eggman's robots capturing or killing people. He went out to help, he went for a small group stomping on one of the robots and ripping off another's arm cannon, using it against the others. "Go, run!" He said as the others ran off, the wolf went to help other people in distress, when he was blown back by a giant robot.

When it seemed like the end for him, a fast-blue blur ran through, saving him. "Stay down, I got this," it was Sonic the Hedgehog. He ran off to take down the giant robot, when the wolf fainted.

Until he was woken up by his name, "Echo? Echo, wake up?" He opened his eyes, seeing the shopkeeper, Mr. Delaino. "Ah, you're finally awake, and I saw what you did back there," "yeah? All I remember is being beaten and being rescued by Sonic," Ken said, "yeah, I did see that".

"And y'know, seeing the way you fight, I think I might be able to help you out," "huh, what do you mean?". "Follow me," Mr. Delaino led him to the back of his store, showing a workshop. "Whoa, Mr. Delaino, I thought you were just a shop merchant?" "Eh, I have my different hobbies".

"Now, the first thing you'll need is a good weapon," Mr. Delaino searched through his stuff, "Mr. Delaino, why are you helping me?" "Because the world needs more heroes like you, and today proved that you may have what it takes".

Mr. Delaino pulled out a simple sword back in the medieval ages and did some modification to it. "There we go, this should work for you," Mr. Delaino gave Echo the sword as it resonated with power. "It might be weak, but it should get stronger along the way," "thanks Mr. Delaino".

Echo prepared to get going with his bag to travel. "Also, Echo," said Mr. Delaino, "if you get to the town, Trove, see my cousin about a new invention he's made, it should help out". "I will; well, I better get going," "good luck," Echo ran off on his new adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

Echo set out to fight Eggman's robots while getting to the town Trove. "I will admit, Mr. Delaino put a lot of hard work into this," Echo thought. He finally reached Trove as it was being attacked by more robots. "Looks like this place needs a little help," Echo slid under them, destroying them as he entered the town. He took down the robots and freeing people from their grasp, until he found himself surrounded.

Suddenly a spear was thrown at Echo, "duck!" someone said. Ken complied as a Lemur came down, spinning around her spear and attacking the robots with her tail. "Thanks for that, you fight pretty well," said Echo, "thanks, though that's the first time I've done something like that". More robots started coming down the streets, "looks like we're not out of the woods yet; by the way, the name is Echo," he said shaking her hand, "Nicole".

After the battle, the people of the town reinforced the defenses. "Well… that was something," said Echo, "yeah; so, what brings you here?". "Well, I'm looking for someone here, said to be an inventor," "well, the only inventor I know is Jax, c'mon, I'll show you". Echo followed Nicole to a shop, "I know, it might seem normal, but it is way different," "yeah, I know, I've been through this," Echo said.

They entered to the back, where another old man was working on something, but the room was filled with more technology. "Who goes there?" "Hey Jax, I believe this wolf would like to talk to you," said Nicole, the person turned around, appearing to be a groundhog. "Ah, yes, my brother talked about you showing up, and just in time too". "This should give you a better way of defending yourself," Jax said, throwing him a new weapon gun. "It will be powered by crystals, but right now, I only have these," he said, giving Echo a shining blue crystal".

Echo put the crystal into the gun as it powered up, "this is much more useful, since the wisp went back to their planet; go ahead, give it a shot". Jax pulled a rope as a target came down, Echo aimed and fired at it as the energy blew him back a bit. "Eh, the thing might have a kick, but you'll get use to it, I mean, just look at Nicole". "I have fitted her with that spear, which has a lot of functions the wisp also had," "whoa, I wish I could have seen it in action," "well, I'm still getting used to it," said Nicole.

"Wait, you said this thing is powered by crystals, does that mean there's different crystals with different properties?" said Echo, "why yes, Nicole can show you the way to the cave so you can search for them, but they'll probably be located deeper in the cave". "Wait, now your letting me travel alone?" "Well, no offense Nicole, but your always quick to the punch, I think having some back up would be more helpful". "Hmph, fine; I'll meet outside Echo," she said as she walked out.

"I'm not sure Jax, she seemed pretty good on the battlefield," "well yes, but she's known to be too confident with her skills, as long as you're with her, she'll be safer". "And may I ask? Why are you protecting her so much?" Jax sighed, "her parents died, and for some reason, just being out there fighting seems to get her mind off… just watch her, make sure she doesn't get into trouble," "yeah, sure,".

Echo and Nicole walked out into the woods when they came across a cave. "In this cave, should be a good harvest of crystals to use, ready to go in?" "… ready".


	3. Chapter 3

Echo and Nicole entered the cave where, unknown to them some powerful creatures lurked in them. "You know, this kind of reminds of those old adventures heard about Sonic," said Echo, "you've also heard of them?" asked Nicole, "I actually wished for an adventure like this," "well, your in the right line of work".

While going further and further down the cave, they felt some shaking. "Were those tremors?" asked Echo, "no, not here, something's in here with us". Suddenly a giant bug tunneled above and started chasing them, "Echo, jump!" she said as they slid down a cavern with the creature right behind them. Echo took shots at it, but it didn't seem to do anything, "wait, I got an idea," said Nicole, "follow up behind me". The cavern soon came to an end to a deep hole, Nicole jumped off, activating her spear as it hovered, "Echo!" she said as Echo jumped on and grabbed her hand as the creature fell down the hole.

"Whew, well… that was something," said Nicole, "and I don't believe that's the last we've seen of him," said Echo. They floated down until they reached a peak, going into another cave. In the new cave, they found new crystals, a purple kind, "well seems like we hit a new gold mine," said Nicole, "it's nothing really," a person said from afar, "it really depends on the one you find". "And you might be?" said Echo, "the name's Teranus, and I'm a treasure hunter around these parts," he flew down, revealing himself of being a bat.

"And I know a crystal to help you against that creature you were facing, one of the hive mines of this place,". "You know something to stop that thing?" said Nicole, "perhaps, if you'll follow," he said as pulled out a pickaxe as it gave green aura like the master emerald. The pick lit up as he hit a weak spot in a wall, "follow me if you want to find it".

Echo and Nicole followed Teranus as he showed his moves on the battlefield with his other weapon of choice a shovel with an orange glow about it. "So, Teranus, what's your reason for being down here?" said Echo, "eh, just a big explorer, especially of cave," "seems a little creepy," said Nicole, "as creepy as two strangers in these caves," "ah, touché".

"Okay, this should be the place," Teranus used his pick again, knocking down a wall, where a purple crystal sat. "Really, we came for just this, there were many of them before," said Nicole, "a simple piece of energy, this is life-long," said Teranus. "grab this power source, the others would be like ammunition," Echo grabbed the crystal as the creature came down on them, throwing them off their feet. It went after Echo, but the crystal sparked causing the creature to become paralyzed.

"Echo use it!" said Nicole, Echo put the crystal in the chamber as it powered up. The creature charged at him but Echo quickly shot it as it stopped in place, "attack it," said Teranus, while it was paralyzed, they beat down. Teranus cut off it's head as they saw sparks from, "wait, this thing was just a robot?" said Nicole, "that Eggman, he's been controlling these caves with his very own queens leading the creatures".

"Well, I think we got all that we came for," said Echo, "well, let me show you the way out," said Teranus. They finally made it back to the surface as they talked, "you know Teranus, you could join us on our adventures," "well, I'm not sure, I may need to think about," "you want to be payed, don't you?" said Nicole, "absolute".

They came back to the town, where they came to see Jax. "Hey, you're alive," he said, "yeah, just barely," said Echo, "and we found these," Echo passed a purple crystal, "huh? Very impressive; tell you what kid, because of this, I'll give you a little gift". "I've been saving this beauty for a while," Jax unveiled a cloth, showing a motorcycle. "You like it?" said Jax, "you kidding? it's amazing," "it might be a little recked, but in due time with enough love and maybe some rings, you'll get this baby suit up".

Echo prepared the motorcycle to get moving, when Nicole came up. "Hey Echo, I know we were a good team during the raid, and worked well in the cave, so I was wondering if you would have enough room for one more-" "oh my gosh, just kiss him already!" said Teranus, "shut up you!". "You want to join us?" "if it means more adventures like that? You can count me in". "Okay then, get on and hold on tight," Echo said as Nicole jumped on the back of the motorcycle, "you good with flying Teranus?" "Trust me, I can keep up," they speed off as an anonymous figure watched them from afar with a high seeking binocular. "Hmm, interesting pair, I should keep an eye on them".


	4. Chapter 4

Echo, Nicole and Teranus travelled to the next town over, when they heard someone else in trouble. "Please don't tell me we're going towards that?" said Teranus, "yes, we are". They raced over to the crisis, seeing a girl being ambushed by robots. They quickly took care of them as they helped the girl up, she was a cat with black fur. "T-Thank you for that, how can I ever repay you," "how about a freshly well pay," said Teranus as Echo and Nicole looked at him uncertain of him.

"Well, I do have money, but tell you what, my family has a bar in a town near here". The cat grabbed Echo's arm, "and we do have some rooms for people, though you may have to share with one of us". "Uh, hehehe, we're grateful, but we really must be off," said Echo, "C'mon, just allow me to make it up to you three for saving me". "Uh, I suppose, but I don't have enough room on my motorcycle," "don't worry, she can ride on my back," said Teranus.

They headed back to the town, with the girl safe and sound. "Here, allow me to lead you to our little bar," the cat lead them to a building, where they saw many girls that seemed to be cosplaying. Teranus whistled, "well, this place is my fancy". "Why Samantha, you're home safely," said a red-fur fox. "Hello mama," "ohh, it's so good to see you back, and who might these three be?" "these are some people that saved me, from those bad looking robots," "oh really now".

"Samantha, how about we get our guests a drink," "of course," she said heading to the back. "So, may we ask why these girls are wearing these costumes?" said Nicole, "I was wondering if I could get one of them," said Teranus. "Well, to answer the easy question, these aren't really my girls, they were poor, without a place to live, so, I let them work to earn money and to stay, it's pretty easy for them". "Now, the real question, first, the customers love a girl in uniform, so it helps," "I will agree there," said Teranus. "And second, the girls aren't for sale, I only give them to a caring family".

"Tell you what, how about I show you a special trick, thanks to my time as a bar keeper," "sure," said Echo. They sat down at the counter as she focused for a second and started throwing mixtures into the air. As she juggled them like a clown in a circus, she poured each of them a drink with a spill. "Give it a try," they tried the drink as they were surprised by the taste, "wow, this taste's amazing," said Echo, "I agree," said Nicole, "definitely worth the wait".

Suddenly, they heard an explosion from outside, "how much do you want to bet that's Eggman," said Teranus, "either that, or it's another fat man with a reputation," said Nicole. They came outside to see another attack, but this time an army was brought. "Well, Eggman is definitely trying harder to take towns," said Teranus "well, let's take them down," said Echo.

The three of them took down the army of robots, when more and more forces came into the town. "I'm not sure how much longer we can keep this up," said Nicole, when a battleship came over-head, "and that's going to be a bigger problem," said Teranus. The ship fired down on them, when they were protected by a shield, it soon spread out of the town, pushing the robots back and the ship. "That should do it for now," who stood was a female fox with a giant pouch on her back. "Nice going there Tina, thanks mama," "wait, that was you?" said Teranus. "I've seen power before, but that was new," said Echo, "Oh, thank you, but that was mostly because of my friend Goob". Out of her pouch was a wisp with long tentacles, but still very shy. "When the war started, I found him injured, looked like he was tortured, and even though most of the wisp left back to their planet, he stayed".

"Well, that's cool, but I don't think that battleship is leaving anytime soon," said Echo. "Don't worry, I got just the machine to get you up there," said Mama. The Mama revealed a plane, which seemed to be in good condition, "just be sure to bring it back in full repair," "we'll try our best," said Nicole.

Nicole readied the plane for take-off as Tina and the Mama looked out. "You should go help," "but, what about-" "ah, don't worry about us, they need your shield more than anything". Tina nodded as Goob agreed, they got onto the plane as Nicole took off.

They went through the shield as the battleship started blasting them. Nicole try to evade the blast the best she could. "Hey, Nicole, you may want to be more careful with your flying," said Teranus, "I'm sorry, I've never flown a plane before". Three rockets head straight for them, when Tina activated a shield in front of them. "Whew, thanks for that," said Nicole, "just try to stay out of their range, my power is limited".

They arrived at the battleship as Echo and Teranus jumped out. Nicole and Tina kept the plane flying while they went in. From inside, Echo and Teranus destroyed the robots and took down the ship's engines, not before rerouting it away from the town. They ran out of the ship and jumped out as they were catched by Nicole and Tina.

They made it back to the town, but the plane was a little damaged. "Hehe, sorry miss, the plane got shot a little," "eh, don't worry about it, I'm surprised this thing still works". "In fact, I don't think you'll survive with just a motorcycle," the Mama went to the garage as she drove out a van. This little puppy should work for ya," "yeah, that will work," said Echo.

"Say Tina, we could always use more help on the road?" said Echo "r-really? I've never been out there". "Well go ahead sweety, it's a new journey for you," said the mama. After one last hug, the group of four (or five, if you count Goob), made their way out, to fight more of Eggman's robots and help protect their world.


	5. Chapter 5

On the road, the team of 4 heard of a mining operation Eggman has forced people to work on. "Hmm, sounds like we should check it out," said Nicole, "well if he's asking them to mind there, it must be something valuable," said Teranus. "Or it could be a chaos emerald?" said Tina, "like it or not Teranus, you have to help us here," said Echo.

They busted into the camp as they destroyed all of Eggman's robots and freed some of the people. "Hey, you okay?" said Nicole, "y-yes," said the old man, "there's more down below, you need to help". "On it," said Teranus as Nicole followed, they went into the cave, taking care of more robots. Until a drill came out of the rock as Nicole and Teranus ran the other way and down a catacomb. They tried to damage it, but they soon came to a dead end, when an opening was made as a rabbit came through, wearing a white tank top with a hammer. He jumped onto the drill and with one hit he destroyed its engine and the machine.

"Whoa, now that's some hammer," said Teranus, "Nick, if you wanted to know," he said. "Well, I'm Nicole, this Teranus; so, what are you doing down here?" "and where'd you get that hammer". "… I WAS a prisoner here, I was on construction detail, and this hammer… made from my chains and one of the hardest substances in this place".

"So, what is Eggman looking for here?" asked Nicole, "I've heard Eggman sent us here to find two things, the first was a chaos emerald," "Ah geez, that means owe Tina 20 rings". "And the second?" asked Nicole, "don't know, I heard one of the guards talk about a fossil, but that's all I heard".

They continued on as they got separated by another drill as it started following Nicole down the mine. "We got to get down there," said Nick, "give me a few seconds, this stone needs time to find a ripple". Nicole soon reached the ground as she landed on a robot who found one of the chaos emeralds. When the drill finally came down, she took a chance of harnessing the power, "Chaos Control!" she said as she teleported away.

Teranus finally broke the rock as they slid down to the lower mine as the drill transformed into a robot, "so, how good are you in battle?" said Teranus, "as good as you're going to expect". Meanwhile, Echo and Tina started making their way to the mine, where the entrance, the first mine came through, was blocked. "Hmm, it seems the others had some crazy adventures down here," said Echo, "I think there's a different way down the other way," said Tina. "Well, we might as well save some people and smash some Egg-bots," they ran off the different direction.

When they freed the last of the prisoners, another robot came down, and who was controlling it was Dr. Eggman. "Well, I was expecting Sonic to ruin my plans, but I never expected a bunch Mobians," "what ever you're looking for Eggman, you won't find it here". "Oh, trust me boy, I've already found what I'm looking for, but now, it's time to get rid of the rats". Echo and Tina were preparing to fight Eggman, while Teranus and Nick faced against the drill robot on the other side of the wall. The two teams knocked both robots into the wall as they collided with each other. "Agh, you stupid robot you had one job! So, did you rust bucket!" Eggman released his pod from the robot. "I hate hedgehogs, but I hate Mobians even more!" as he took off out of the cave, leaving a map.

"Hey Teranus, how'd your battle go?" said Echo, "oh, fine… in the long run". "What happened to Nicole?" said Tina, "don't know, we did hear her say chaos control, so she probably found a chaos emerald and warped away". "Well, we can probably track her by a chaos frequency," said Tina, "you good with joining us Nick?" said Teranus, "my people are safe, you have my hammer". "Good, let's get going; oh yeah, and Teranus, Tina won your bet," "oh c'mon man".

Nicole found herself unconscious as she felt and smelled the salt of the sea. Until she was picked and set on a hammock and waited for her to wake.

* * *

** I'm looking for an idea for one or two more characters to be added to this story. Please give a suggestion of the type of character and I may add it, the idea for a new character to this series won't last long, so comment an idea to my reviews.**


End file.
